Just A Dream
by EmoDieKaninchen
Summary: A dark and stormy night is welcomed to visitors. What happens when an unwelcomed visitor breaks into Ciel Phantomhive's bedroom? Please read "Just A Dream" to find out. (T but it's really on the line...)


There was a dark and ominous aura surrounding the Phantommhive estate one spring night. Sebastian glared at the ruffling bushes as he tucked Ciel into the large and plush bed laced with onyx bedding. Ciel's upper body was bare as the demonic, salacious and rather cocky butler looked down to him. "Is something wrong?" the young earl asked as he untied the eye patch that rested atop of his lavender contract eye. "No, my lord. It was just the wind." Sebastian whispered closely into Ciel's ear as the bushes ruffled once more in the menacing twilight.

The bright and blinding moonlight that once poured into the room was covered by dark and whispy clouds as the tall and attractive butler tucked the young earl in tighter beneath the soft silk bed sheets, the earl's warmth being sealed in as the harsh wind blew in towards the shutters, forcing them against the manor's walls with a loud slap as the sound of thunder boomed outside, the eye of the storm was many miles away but was soon approaching the estate.

"Young lord, may you have a pleasant rest.'' Sebastian smiled and lowly bowed before picking up the candlestick holder, the holder that glimmered as the candle light gleamed off the polished brass finish and a long, ivory-white, half-burnt candle was held in it. ''Good night, Sebastian.'' Ciel whispered back in a light tone that was almost inaudible in the large bedchamber.

The dark and violent storm had cleared and a clear, dark-blue sky was visible. A million little stars filled the sky as the luminous moon quickly poured into the manor. The luminous moonlight illuminated the hallways, bedrooms and parlors in an almost blinding light that filtered through the large cathedral-style windows as it was just about midnight.

A few short seconds later the large cathedral-style windows that were in Ciel Phantomvie's bedroom were slowly pushed open. The sapphire-blue curtains lowly blew as the cooled wind blew into them, and a pair of long and bony legs, covered by dark-black material stepped down onto the clean and creamy carpeted floor, his shoes were extremely muddy from the rose bushes outside the two story high room.

The tall man had a flirtatious and slightly sadistic grin on his face as he lifted the soft and cozy bed sheets and quickly slid into Ciel's bed, wrapping his arms around the young earl as the young earl peacefully slept in the cozy and comforting bed. ''Sebby, it's oh so cold outside, why don't we snuggle for warmth?!'' The grim reaper whispered and began nibbling on Ciel's earlobe, thinking the young earl was the tall and very salacious butler he craved for every night.

"...Sebastian, what are you doing?" Ciel, who was still half asleep, groggily mumbled as he removed the light crust that had covered his oxford-blue eyes. The young earl had only caught the black outfit and not Grell's long and flamboyant crimson hair.

"Oh, it's you.'' Grell sighed before he spoke in a discontented tone, his canary-yellow eyes rolling as he looked at the back of Ciel's midnight-blue hair. ''Where the hell is Sebby at?'' Grell quickly added as he pulled back his arms and glared at Ciel with an annoyed and almost frustrated look caressing his usual peppy and shark-like grin. "…" Ciel was speechless as he looked at Grell's unusual expression.

"'Well, kid? Say something!" Grell hissed and demanded to know where the sexy demonic butler was.

''...WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?!" Ciel was now fully awake as he roared loud enough to wake the entire manor staff up from their peaceful rest.

''Shhh! Do you want to wake the entire damn estate?'' Grell slapped his hand over Ciel's mouth before he grabbed a pillow and threw Ciel's backside down to the posh bedding.

''Get the hell off me!'' Ciel pushed the pillow away, but quickly realized that he couldn't move. His eyes widened as he looked at Grell's hips and where they were. He tightly bit his lower lip as he saw them on resting on his groin.

''Why...are you sitting on me?'' Ciel was fed up with the obnoxious reaper and a bright red blush of anger was forced on his pale cheeks. Grell sadistically smirked before he leaned down and tenderly pecked Ciel's cheek. The reaper's cranberry-red lipstick left a small pair of curved lips as he pulled back and decided to harshly tease the young man.

''Why do you ask? Well...it's just that I've not had someone in such a long time…" he took a long deep breath before finishing his sentence, as if he were thinking up his lie as he sat on Ciel's body. "I was going to consummate our relationship.'' Grell laughed and made no effort to move. The reaper held a large and evil grin as he showed his pointy and sharp teeth to the utterly confused earl. Ciel's eyes widened in fear, his worst fate was becoming true. A sick and weird freak had broken into his room and that sick pervert was going to take him in the way he wished he'd never been taken.

''G-G-Get the hell out!" The young sapphire-haired boy stuttered as he tried to wriggle out of the flamboyant man's grasp, but the flamboyant redhead grabbed Ciel's arms and pinned them above his head, forcing Ciel's different colored eyes to look into his canary-yellow ones. ''I think...I'll stay in your bed every night.'' Grell laughed through his nose as he leaned down and kissed Ciel's rejecting and baby-soft lips.

"Get the hell off me, NOW!" Ciel thrashed under the tall reaper and accidentally pressed against his manhood in the process. '

"Oh I didn't know you were always this yearning for me, little earl!'' Grell snickered as he did not notice the mahogany bedroom door slowly creaked open. Ciel looked over and glared as a tall man in a black tailcoat walked through the doors and grasped Grell by his neck. The reaper's sick smile dropped as his throat was squeezed by the man's large and gloved palms.

"What the hell took you so long?!'' Ciel shouted and slapped his butler across the face; the young earl glared at him with eyes full of disgust and hatred while the butler still held Grell's throat in his hand.

''I apologize my lord, but I thought you were adorable. I wanted to enjoy the sight a little longer." Sebastian confessed as a snicker escaped his parted lips.

''Oh sebby! You've come to my rescue! That little brat was all over me!'' Grell cowered under Sebastian's grip and truly regretted where he was headed next in his fight with Sebastian as the grip only tightened. "I'm so sorry, Sebastian. He won't get in the way of our everlasting love!" Grell added as his breathing, hitched. His lungs slowly began dying as the oxygen was being cut off by Sebastian.

'What is this…."queen" talking about?' Sebastian thought as he evilly smiled at the reaper and his long leg kicked the reaper in his abdomen, making the reaper groan in discomfort before he fell to his knees. Grell gasped and deeply breathed as his hands gripped the warp of the carpet, his dark red blood staining the light creamy color.

''You're like a tick; all you do is annoy people and suck the life out of them.'' Sebastian sighed as he smashed Grell's abdomen deeper to the floor, slowly crushing his insides by stomping on the large pain in the ass's torso with his black dress shoes that were glossier than normal by the stunning moonlight that caressed him. ''Oh Sebby, sticks and stones may break my bones... But whips and pain excite me!'' Grell licked his cherry-flavored lips and grinned seconds before he kicked Sebastian firmly in his shoulder.

Ciel glared at both of the annoying men and sighed as he leant down and picked up a solid red brick from the small gap between the floor and bedframe. Ciel threw the brick a few inches in the air and with a cheerful smile leant forward and thwacked Grell in the face with the heavy object.

''What the…?'' Grell was sent back down to the ground with a loud oomph and Ciel could only smile as he sat back in his bed and watched as the reaper twirl in pain as he held his cheek. ''What the hell? Where the hell did that brat get a damn brick?'' Grell glared ruefully at Ciel as he rubbed his crushed jaw, his once flawless cheek now red and it largely swelled in to the size of a baseball. Sebastian only snickered as he watched Grell get his ass kicked by his young and rueful master.

''Young lord, you don't need to help me. Why don't you go sleep in my bed?'' Sebastian commented as he grabbed a hold of Grell's hair and lifted the reaper outside of the window, letting him dangle about 20 feet away from the bushes. Grell nervously gulped as he saw the muck surrounding the rosebushes he had crawled through to get up to the manor's wall. "What are you doing?" Grell's heartbeat quickened as he had a rough feeling of what Sebastian was going to do to him, his death sounding a little closer than before as the demon's grip slowly loosened up.

''Hey! SEBBY SO HELP YOU IF YOU LET GO OF ME!" Grell threatened as he grabbed ahold of the windowsill with his free hands, holding on with all his will and strength as he cursed under his breath. ''Goodbye.'' Sebastian evilly smiled as Grell's red hair slipped through his white-gloved hand, letting Grell fall down to the thorny-red rose-bushes.

Just as Sebastian had let go of Grell's flamboyant hair a tall, stuffy and stuck up man appeared in the red-rose bushes, he let out a large sigh as he looked around and adjusted his wire-frame glasses. His black dress shoes were muddy as he sloshed around in the wet and thick mud. The other reaper sighed heavily as he looked up saw Grell spiraling down to him.

''William, you've come to save me! You're my hero!'' Grell cheerfully smiled and opened his arms for William to catch him in a hug, but gasped as he saw William take two large steps back, letting the annoying grim reaper smack into the mud. William smirked before he stepped on to Grell's back. The stuck up reaper wiped his muddy loafers on Grell's back, burring the annoying reaper's face into the river of mud before stepping on to the lush grass and picking Grell up with his clamps.

''I will be taking Grell Sutcliffe back to the academy, please forgive his rash last-second thoughts.'' William suppressed a small sigh as he fiddled with his glasses once more and looked up at the window, where Sebastian had been standing and overlooking the both of them.

"I see; well have a good night.'' Sebastian waved him off and smiled as he saw Ciel in the bed widely yawning as he covered his mouth. ''Young lord...'' The salacious butler whispered as he held Ciel's face with his thumb and first finger, forcing Ciel's face up to where Sebastian could look into Ciel's Oxford-blue and violet eyes.

''Huh?'' Ciel replied as he looked into Sebastian's lustful ruby eyes and slightly blushed as the demon licked a small droplet of blood off of Ciel's once pale and now rosy cheek. The demonic butler only smirked as he saw Ciel's face drop in a way he'd only seen one once, and that was a very painful and humiliating way.

''Wh-what are you doing?'' Ciel stuttered as he looked away from Sebastian's lust-filled eyes and looked to the open window, towards the big and bright moon. The butler gripped tighter on Ciel's chin and forced Ciel's gaze back and Sebastian looked into the young earl's deep blue and light purple orbs.

''I'm taking what is mine.'' Sebastian whispered as he unbuttoned Ciel's shirt, laughing through his nose as he kissed the silky and soft skin with his now un-gloved hand. Ciel let out a small and light moan as he felt Sebastian breath on his neck, the slight thrill had risen his body temperature and caused a slight estascty as he felt Sebastian's cooled hands on his yearning and boiling skin.

''Sebastian...t-take me!" Ciel whispered into the large room as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulled his body closer to his. Sebastian rolled his eyes and kissed the young boy and used his demonic powers to force the young earl to think that everything that had happened during the moon-lit night was nothing but a wild dream, thought up by his corrupt and imaginative imagination.

Ciel sighed as he woke up, the bright morning sun shimmered as the birds chirped and flew past the still opened window, the sapphire-curtains lay restless in the morning light. Ciel took one look at the bright and peppy morning and instantly turned over in the bed, snuggling into the pillow and refusing to look at the bright and upbeat morning light as hoped for a few extra minutes to where he could sleep in and bask in the darkness of the night.

The mahogany bedroom doors swiftly opened and Sebastian smiled as he brought in a small cart, filled with pastries and a tea pot, filled with what smelt like a rose and honey scented tea. "Young master, it is time to wake up." Sebastian spoke in a cool and refined tone as he closed the door behind him and pushed the silver cart into the bedchamber, towards Ciel's bedside as he hoped the scents of breakfast would help him rise. Ciel said nothing as he softly slept, the thoughts of last night filtering through but acting as if it were a naughty dream.

Sebastian leaned down and laughed softly as he tenderly blew a continuous stream of air into Ciel's ear, forcing the young lord to slightly stir from his deep slumber. "…mmm….Sebastian…" Ciel mumbled as he turned his lower half and kept hugging the large feather pillow. The young lord was still half-asleep as he quietly gasping for air and lowly moaned. "S-Sebastian, take me…." He soon added as Sebastian touched his back and gently shook him, forcing Ciel to become fully awake.

''What are you doing?'' Ciel asked as his tone was completely serious as he saw that his salacious butler was only a few feet away from his soft and supple lips.

"I'm simply doing what you wanted me to do." Sebastian teasingly pecked Ciel's cheeks before standing straight up and turning on his heel before he remembered a very important topic he had wanted to talk to the young earl about.

''Oh and young lord, why were you telling me to take you in your sleep? Did you have a naughty dream about me?'' Sebastian couldn't help but laugh through his nose as he gripped the door handle and pulled down on the handle, walking out of the room with a smile on his lips as he walked down the hall, towards the lobby to tell the servants what needed to be done for the day.

''Huh? Wh-what is he talking about?'' Ciel whispered to himself as a light blush masked his cheeks once pale cheeks, clearly showing he was embarrassed about what Sebastian had said to him. Ciel looked around the bedchamber and grew confused at the few things that were misplaced or off about it. His favorite brick that was usually under the bed was no longer there, but in the middle of the room, the large window that he loved to sit in was opened and a large body looks as if it landed in the bushes and lastly there were a few red hairs were in his bed.

''The hell?'' Ciel shook it off as an unexplained experience and eagerly left it at that, knowing that if he tried to evacuate the ''memories'' they would probably traumatize him and force him to go insane from what he'd discover about the unforgiving night.

He shook his head to ''kick'' out the memory and sighed as he took out a clean suit and sat it on his bedside. He slightly frowned and looked to the ground before he had pulled the call bell, letting Sebastian know he was ready to be dressed and ready for his day to begin. He touched his cheek before he picked up a scone and ate a small piece of it. "Did I really ask Sebastian to take me?" Ciel asked himself once more before the doors sung open and then shut. "Are you ready to be dressed, young lord?" Sebastian asked as he bowed down to Ciel and then quickly raised himself.

'No, I couldn't have…I'd never do something so….so….pathetic!' Ciel reminded himself as he softly blushed at Sebastian's body.

"…" Sebastian had said something, but Ciel acted as if he was in wonderland and missed it entirely. A light tap on the shoulder was needed to bring the young lord back, but Ciel instantly shook off Sebastian's light and feathery grip.

"Young lord, is something wrong?" Sebastian asked as he felt something was off about Ciel's reaction.

"N-No, I just remembered something I had to do." Ciel turned around as he was still dressed in his nightshirt, walked to the large dual doors and walked with a quickened pace down the hall and into the study, the memories of last night circling his mind as he remembered what Sebastian had done to him.

"That bastard! He….he used his powers on me!" Ciel's palms turned into angered fists as he slammed the door of the study.

"Wait, why am I not mad that he kissed me?!" Ciel quickly grew flustered as a bright crimson-colored blush rapidly spread across his puffy cheeks and felt his heart skip a few beats as he heard a knock on the door and knew it was Sebastian, checking to see if everything was alright. "Young lord, is everything alright? You just stormed off; did I say something to upset you?" Sebastian stood outside of the door, sighing as he looked at his clock and placed it back into his breast pocket. "I-I'm fine, now leave…!" Ciel leaned against the door and gasped as he felt his heart only beat faster and faster.

"I-I can't be like this!" Ciel whispered back to himself, his face red and blushing as he was separated by a thin door, the memories continued through his mind and he remembered the exact moment he whispered "take me…Sebastian…" to his demonic butler.

"Oh god!" He looked around and remembered that everything that had happened the night before was…not a dream, but it had actually happened. He fainted from the stress and stayed there for several hours as Sebastian looked over him, snickering as he saw Ciel's cute sleeping face. "Rest well, young lord." Sebastian pulled the curtains tight and walked out of the room before turning down the hallway and supervising the other servants.

(**Beta'd by: AbbyW829. Thank you Abby for getting the story back to me so quickly!)**

**Emo's Note: **

**Hey, **

**I hope you liked "Just A Dream" please let me know if you thought it was good, bad, evil, salacious ;) or just if it taught you anything….it taught me to lock my windows at night. LOL, chao!**


End file.
